


Between Battles | Axe and Spear

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Between Battles | A Final Fantasy / Fire Emblem Crossover Series [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Affection, Calm Evening, F/M, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Libra and Sully are having a moment of strange softness.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Battles | Axe and Spear

Libra sighed quietly, while Rosa was tending to his wounds. The white mage from the other world was a rather gentle soul, and she smiled at him encouragingly when she was finished. He returned the smile and rose, giving a small bow out of respect, before he left the healing tents. Everyone was busy as ever, the many men and women constantly on alert and ready to move out at any given moment. Thanks to Robin and Lightning, they had most of their tactical needs covered, though it was apparent that sometimes, a bit of chaos was shining through, as not all decisions were met with agreement.

"Oi, Libra, wait for me!" Libra blinked and turned around, only to spot Sully, the red knight, coming over to him. "Are you alright? That gash looked pretty nasty when we came back here."

"It's alright, really." He smiled at her, his voice filled with warmth as ever. "Lady Rosa was kind enough to heal me right away. She must be very busy these days, just as Lady Yuna, and all the other white mages and healers around here."

"Yeah, I bet so, too." Sully sighed, giving Libra a long, scrutinizing look. "Sure you're alright? You look a little pale around the nose. Wouldn't want you to keel over just like that, right?"

Libra coughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. It was rare for Sully to show anything remotely connected to worry, and that had to mean something. If Sully was worried for him, or so Libra assumed, then she had to feel something like friendship towards him. Of course, he couldn't really imagine the tomboyish red knight to really be attracted to him, but it was a nice thought to have.

They walked towards one of the many fire pits, where a red mage Viera was just preparing one of the nightly fires. Libra and Sully both helped along, stacking the firewood properly and warming their hands when the flames finally took hold. It was a relief to feel the warmth on his skin, and Libra smiled to himself, eyes closed. Another exhausting day had come to an end, and they again had won one of the countless battles still ahead of them. If he trusted Robin's words, then there were still countless monsters out there, but they should be able to win every battle ahead, if they remained cautious like they were at this moment.

"Hey, what do you think?" Sully's voice made Libra flinch out of his pondering once more. "It's good that we have all those allies, right? Kind of reassuring that nothing bad will happen..."

"It indeed is," Libra mused, his gaze wandering up and fixating on the night sky above them. "Our numbers make us strong, and the diversity in our ranks allows for many strategies in the battles to be employed. As far as I understood, Robin and Lightning aim to tie everyone into battle, in some way. I believe they are doing a good job at what they are doing. They have avoided even one loss up to this point, and that is more than many other tacticians can claim to have achieved."

"Yeah, that's true. Without their help, we wouldn't have come that far in the first place." Sully leaned a little closer to Libra, which surprised the monk. But he didn't comment on it, fearing that it would make Sully snap back into her usual, stoic behavior right away. "There still are a few who don't fully trust Robin, though. Even after he saved Chrom from that one arrow, they are whispering about him behind his back."

"I know." Libra gritted his teeth lightly, not liking the fact Sully had mentioned. "It's sad that they would think so lowly of him. He did, after all, save one of our leaders. Our prince, who is the future king of our lands. Why they still would mistrust him is beyond me. I can't see into their hearts. Maybe it is better like that. If we just would be able to gaze into someone's heart, there would be no secrets any longer. But there also couldn't be much trust any longer either, don't you think so too?"

"I don't know." Sully looked up at him, unusually thoughtful. "If we could do that, wouldn't it be much easier for everyone? Then we don't have to fumble for words all the time. It would be possible to just see the true feelings in a person. Sometimes, I think that would be much better than it is right now. Don't get me wrong, I don't want that to happen too soon, but I just could imagine that it would simplify a damned lot of things."

Libra shrugged, then cautiously wrapped an arm around Sully. She allowed it, which surprised him even more than her unusual quietness. Maybe it had been the worries about him getting wounded that she allowed for something like this to happen? He couldn't tell, and he honestly had no idea if he should ask her about it. Then again, it seemed like a risky move, so he rather remained quiet and enjoyed the moment. Maybe, it would be one of the few moments when Sully would actually allow for this contact.

"Libra, what will you do when this war is over?" Sully gazed up at him with a questioning expression, but also with a certain curiosity. "I don't think that we'll fight much after that, right?"

"I wouldn't be so fast about this." Libra cocked his head to one side, trying to find the right words. "Even if the war is over, there still will be fights over power, I believe. I'm not entirely sure, but I'm certain that we'll have to hone our skills further, in order to never be overwhelmed like this again. That we were able to push back the first assault was mainly due to luck. That is my belief, at least. I also know that Robin's tactical brilliance and Chrom's unyielding spirit played a role in it. As did our new, if a little unusual, allies. But it all was just a little too close. A brush with death, nothing less."

"You can sound pretty dramatic if you want to." Sully laughed lightly, patting Libra's back with surprising strength. "Don't be so gloomy about it. We have won, and that's what counts. We shouldn't get stuck in the past too much, right?"

"Right." Libra couldn't help smiling at Sully's unusually bright mood. It was confusing to see the red knight like this, but it was refreshing, too. "You're in an unusually good mood today. Are there any special reasons for this?"

For just the briefest of moments, Libra believed to see a slight shade of red ghost across Sully's face. It could have been the fire, too—at least, Libra tried to tell himself that—but she didn't reply to that. At least, she didn't pull away either, as that would have been a pity indeed.

"Well, at least we're sitting here, and we're all alive and well." Sully patted Libra again, this time against the back of his head and a little more firmly than before. "You should stop worrying already, alright? It doesn't fit you. You're supposed to be the happy guy amongst us, and not the one brooding over the past."

Libra chuckled, and as they later on ate together, he thought to himself that maybe, Sully was right. He would try and not worry about the past too much any longer, given that Sully would stay by his side for some time...

 


End file.
